leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V9.8
** World Champions 2019 skins ** |Release = April , 2019 |Related = 9.8 Patch Notes |Prev = V9.7 |Next = V9.9 }} New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Limited) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) (Legacy) * ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to store: Galaxy Slayer Zed profileicon.png|Galaxy Slayer Zed iG Camille profileicon.png|iG Camille iG Fiora profileicon.png|iG Fiora iG Kai'Sa profileicon.png|iG Kai'Sa iG LeBlanc profileicon.png|iG LeBlanc iG Rakan profileicon.png|iG Rakan iG Irelia profileicon.png|iG Irelia Poronaut profileicon.png|Poronaut Full of Stars profileicon.png|Full of Stars The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Championship Hot Dog Ward.png|Championship Hot Dog Ward League of Legends V9.8 Client ;End of game lobby * Fixed an issue where 4-digit XP gains would make the progress circle wrap weirdly. ;Ranked * Fixed a bug where the Master tier ladder displayed incorrectly and would only show the first 101 people multiple times. Champions ; * ** Bonus true damage increased to 13% from 10%. * ** Cooldown to reduced to seconds from . ** Now follows his target for up to 2000 units from where he cast Bandage Toss, in case targets get out of the stun before he arrives. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** No longer deals more than double the damage when using at close range. ; * ** Voice lines are no longer replaced by his base skin's. * ** Slow/stun and cripple duration increased to 2 seconds from . ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 at all ranks from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. * ** Trap duration increased to 180 seconds from 120. ** Recharge time to reduced to seconds from . * ** Damage multiplier increased to }} from }}. ** Fixed a bug where the level-up tooltip was displaying incorrect values. ; * General ** Can now dance. * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 52. ** Base armor reduced to 26 from 28. ** Base attack speed reduced to from . * ** Ascensions are now based on level and skill points. ; * ** form sets the cooldown to 8 seconds at all ranks. ; * ** Fixed a bug where did not correctly display on this skin. ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ; * ** Right wing is no longer pointing in a different direction during her Homeguard animation. ; * ** While active, Master Yi is now . ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. * ** Root duration increased to seconds from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 575 from . ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. ** Base armor increased to 4 from . * ** Base healing against champions increased to from . ** Base fury-enhanced champion healing increased to from . ** Fury-enhanced healing cap increased to from . ** Healing against champions AD ratio increased to from ** Fury-enhanced champion healing AD ratio increased to from . ; * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ; * ** First hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ** Second hit health ratio increased to from %|health}}. ; * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from 8. * ** Slow strength increased to 60% from 40%. * ** Mana cost reduced to to . ; * ** Fixed a bug where the blind did not correctly display on . ; * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ; * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . Items ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost increased to from . ; * Total cost increased to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. ; * Armor increased to 100 from 90. * Health increased to 750 from 625. ; * Armor increased to 125 from 95. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ; * Magic resistance increased to 100 from 90. * Health increased to 750 from 550. ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * amplification increased to 35% from 30%. * Slow decay duration increased to seconds from 1. ; * Tooltip now mentions "Limited to 1 Tear item". ; * duration increased to 3 seconds from 1. Runes ; * Bonus damage increased to 8% from 7%. * No longer grants for 10 seconds upon scoring a champion . Howling Abyss ;Butcher's Bridge end of event * The Butcher's Bridge event ends right before the patch is launched and some changes are applied to the Howling Abyss. * , , and . * . * still grants health regeneration based on missing health rather than maximum health. * Rune adjustments are still applied. * In champion select, champion bans are no longer available. * From game start to 15:00, minions have 325 movement speed. At 15:00, they start gaining movement speed every minute until 25:00 when they'll have 425 movement speed. * From game start to 15:00, champions deal 0% more damage to structures. At 15:00, that value increases linearly until 25:00 when they'll deal 15% bonus damage to structures. * Damage reduction range from non-ultimates or damage-over-time abilities increased to 1000 from 900. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -5% from -6%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to 0% from +6%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to 12% from 15%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -8% from -10%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Bonus damage dealt changed to -8% from -10%. ** Incoming damage modifier changed to +8% from +10%. * ** Increases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 8%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. * ** Decreases incoming damage by 5%. * ** Damage dealt reduced by 5%. * ** Damage dealt increased by 5%. References Category:Patch notes Category:Season 2019 patch